The Cat Princes
by KeyhoCrystal
Summary: Keyho(my oc) goes home,but gets attacked by wolves. She somehow was saved by Mejojo von Garibaldi. She had questions to ask him but he and his younger twin Auger had a plan to do something to her OC x Mejojo & Auger LEMON


**It's my first so don't expected to be great... I'll try to get better soon... It's lemon  
**

**Hope you like it!**

It was a dark night in the forest of the dead when Keyho was going home to rest after killing the monsters that were destroying the woods. She was the only daughter in the Crystal family to be a priest, demon, a vampire, a angel, a devil, and has a curse. She did bring her weapons in case something happens. Keyho was excited but felt worried about something in the woods."I can't wait to get home and rest after killing monsters!" "I have to hurry, these woods have wolves that can carry poison and don't kill from their poison, I have to be careful", she said.

So, she went in deeper in the woods, but suddenly she heard the grass rustling and felt the wind had a strange it came the wolf sounds of wolves howling in the moon. She thought to herself to hurry before the wolves eat her since she was afraid of were running towards her."Not the wolves, I really need to hurry before they eat me!"

Keyho ran at full speed but it was no use the wolves caught up with her and one of them bit her in the leg and then she fell. "Agh!"she screamed. She couldn't more her legs she thought it was over for her since all the wolves were here ready to eat her. There was no use screaming since in the woods of death nobody can here your screams. She shut her eyes, and felt she was going to faint since these wolves can carry poison while biting there victim. They bring their poison they go hunting.

Then she heard slashes that sound like a rapier slicing through the wolves. She couldn't see the person who was killing the wolves since she was gong to faint now. The only words she heard was " Are you okay?"

After the faint, Keyho woke up in a very cozy bed that had the color red the color she hates. The only it reminds her of is killing and blood, but she endured it and looked around. She was confused were she was now, the only thing she remembered is she became faint in the woods and heard a voice at the very end. "Where am I , did that person I heard took me here?" She knew one thing about the room that it had a very elegant and royal touch that maybe this is where a prince sleeps. It was a room that was she was interested in. Then she heard the same voice when she became faint right behind her.

"I see you're awake, do like this room it's mine. I let you use it since that injury in your leg was worse than I expect"

When Keyho turned around she saw was not a human. The person had cat ears and a tail, also had kinda like cat eyes, had golden hair, and wore a prince would wear. She saw someone behind the person that look like that person but a little messy. This person had a prince outfit but the collarbone was open that his chest is exposed. Judging by the outfit and looks, this person looks like a playboy.

"Ne~ Nii-san is this the girl you saved?" "She looks like a special toy I can play with"said the other person

"Auger, shut up" said the person that save Keyho

"Sorry about that nii-san, but she looks she beautiful"

Keyho was blushing when Auger said that about her."Who are you and why did you save me?" she asked.

"Ah, my apologies about not introducing to myself, my name is Mejojo von Garibaldi"

"My name is Auger von Garibaldi, a twin with nii-san"

"I saved you because when I was wolf hunting, I saw you then I became interested with you"

"What do you mean by "**interested**" with me?" Keyho asked

"I'll tell you later, but may I get your name?" asked Mejojo

"Oh, how silly are me, my name is Keyho Crystal. I'm from the Crystal family."

"Oh, the Crystal family, I heard about you and your family , it's the one of the oldest families that have priests"

She was surprised that somebody knew about the Crystal family, not many people know about this family that much. When she saw Auger behind Mejojo, he had a craze smile looking at her. She felt a shiver on her spine and had a strange feeling about these two. Then a mouse came in the door to Mejojo.

"Mejojo-sama we have completed everything, no wolves on sight now"

"I see, give these to the other Chu Chu Knights and here is some for you"

"N-Nuts!, Thank You Mejojo-sama!" said one of the Chu Chu Knights

Then the mouse knight went out the door then Auger lock the door like they don't want to be disturb. Then she felt a strange feeling again she felt before. "Are they going to do something bad to me or something that they wanted to do since they were interested in me?" she thought. She's having a bad feeling about this.

"Can you now answer of wh-" She was cut off by Mejojo being on top of her on the bed. She now became scared when she saw the eyes on Mejojo, it became icy cold and had no warmth in it. She also saw Auger lying down next to her with the same craze smile she saw before.

"Now that we won't be bother, I will tell you what i meant by "interested" in you"

His voice became more dangerous, which scares her.

"What I meant was that when I get interested with somebody like you I will do anything to get them to marry me , even if they say no, even if it takes me to kill anything that gets in our way" he explained.

She now felt like she was in total darkness, her mind is going blank. She was too frightened to speak that all she can do is stare. Auger whispered in Keyho's ear but his voice became dangerous too.

"You should listen and obey nii-san, he will get crazy that he will kill your precious things in front of you showing it"

Now she became blank, she was horrified all over."I..." that was all she can say.

"I see you became solid and cold as ice, don't worry I'll help warm you up" Mejojo said.

He then pressed his lips against Keyho's and she became shocked and surprised. It lasted a long time for her to like it. Then she separated herself to get some air.

"There did that warm up"Mejojo said

It took a long time for her to decide that, but then she answered yes. Before she could ask him about something Auger then grab her light purple long sleeved shirt and he ripped it to only see her black lace bra. She was blushing like bright red and was embarrass about showing them her bra.

"Sugoi (wow in japanese ) I never thought you can have a naughty side" he said

"Auger, don't hog everything"

"Sorry nii-san, you can take the bottom part while I take the top"

Auger then ripped Keyho's bra to show her breasts and started sucking them. Mejojo was ripping her rose patterned skirt and her black panties to show only her private area, then he started to lick there.

"Ah stop Mejojo, Auger Ah"

"I see you are enjoying this, such a naughty girl of you"

"Auger, ah that's not true ah"

She was enjoying this a lot. She felt very hot inside like she drank lava.

"Mejojo, I think I'm going to c-Ahhh!"

She came and went on Mejojo's face. He just lick it off his face, he didn't care about it.

"It taste so sweet" he said

This really made her blush so much like a blossom. Auger finished sucking her breasts. He wanted to do something to her private spot. Auger then put one of his fingers in her.

"AH AUGER!"

"Sorry, did that hurt I'll try to be gentle"

Auger move his finger making Keyho very hot. It was her first time doing this so it hurt a little then it felt good. He then put two fingers in her making her very crazy.

"Ah ..Ah.. it feels good~"

"Auger was right, you really have a naughty side, then you mind if I stick this inside of your mouth"

Mejojo than show her his member to her. She was shock of how big it was, but didn't really care.

"I.. guess" she said

She put it in her mouth lick it and sucked it. Auger then added three fingers in her making her going sucking she came since there was so much pleasure in her and Mejojo also came in her mouth and she swallowed it.

"Wow nii-san you must have been really pleasure by her mouth"

"The pleasure was intense, Are you ready to for me to inside you?"

"Yes...I'm ready"

He went inside her and thrust it in and out of her.

"Your entrance is tight"

"It's my first time having it, but it's the first I fell in love with you" she said

Soon, he went faster and harder hitting her spot. Auger became bored and asked Keyho about somthing

"Keyho-chan is it ok to do you on your other entrance?"

This made her blush but made her decision.

"Of course"

So Auger stick his member in keyho's other entrance and also thrust in and out but moved fast at the start.

"Mejojo, Auger ah I think I'm going to c-"

"Hold it a little I'm going to soon"

"Me too Keyho-chan"

Then they all came at the same time. They were exhausted and hot at the same"

"Hah... Mejojo, Auger I wanted to tell you something"

"What is it?" the twins asked

"I love you so much, I want to be you forever"

They were shocked, they never a woman would say that to them. They smiled.

"We both want to with you forever" "Yeah, forever"

Then they all rested on the bed and was together forever.

**Not my greatest with lemon I'm going to do a crossover or truth or dare next**


End file.
